


little sister

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: "I always wanted a little sister," Myrrh shyly admits.





	little sister

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, out of a desire to see Eirika befuddled at Myrrh calling her her little sister.

“Let’s go and see Ephraim now,” Myrrh says.

Eirika does not know what to make of this strange girl Ephraim has brought with him.  She is some sort of magic, that is sure, but Eirika has heard enough tales to know magic is neither good nor evil.  She is important to Ephraim, though, and Eirika wants to know more about her.

“It’s alright if you don’t understand me,” Myrrh says, interrupting Eirika’s thoughts.  “Saleh has known me all his life, and his mother before them, and still I am a mystery.  But regardless of our differences, I would like you and I to be sisters if we could.”

Taking in the girl’s little form, Eirika’s brow furrows.  “Of course,” she replies, “I shall be loyal to you, and you to me.  We share a same cause and same love.”

Myrrh’s wings flutter, taking care not to let the tips get caught in her woolen cloak.  She takes Eirika’s hand and begins the walk back to camp.  Eirika uses this time to ponder what it is about this child that has captivated her brother, and that such a burden should lay on one so young.

Tugging her hand, Myrrh gives a small smile.  She shyly admits, “I always wanted a little sister." 

 _Oh_ , thinks Eirika.  "Little siblings can be frustrating sometimes,” she muses, thinking of the way she’d never been invited into Ephraim’s mercenary daydreams, “but I’ve never had an older sibling.”

Myrrh looks up at her.  “Then I’m glad we can be this to each other.”

“Me too,” Eirika replies and squeezes Myrrh’s hand back.


End file.
